


Solemnity

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Much like the city that it's located in, the Institute never sleeps.





	Solemnity

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #559, where the prompt was "vow."

Much like the city that it's located in, the Institute never sleeps. 

Clary's phone says that it's three o'clock in the morning, but the hallways are still full of foot traffic. No one stops to ask what she's doing up; instead, they just turn to stare at her when she passes, their gazes burning between her shoulders. 

It's enough to make her want to scream. 

"Clary?" 

Clary stops and realizes that she's in front of Izzy's open door. Izzy is lying on her stomach on the bed with a book open in front of her, wrapped up in a black silk robe. Flicking the book closed, she rolls into a seated position with her legs crossed. 

"Are you okay?" she asks, voice laced with concern. 

Clary isn't quite sure how to answer that. 

"I couldn't sleep," she says, stepping inside. "I keep dreaming about my mom." 

"I bet." Izzy pats the bed beside her and Clary joins her, nearly sinks into the plush mattress. Izzy's arm winds around her waist and pulls her closer, and Clary moves with it, until she's resting against Izzy's side, head leaning on her shoulder. 

"We're going to find your mom," she murmurs against Clary's temple. "I promise." The words are genuine; she's not just trying to placate Clary. They sound solemn, like a vow, and even though they're nowhere near being out of the woods, some of the anxiety filling Clary's head momentarily lessens. 

"Yeah," she sighs, letting her eyes fall closed. "We will."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
